


UNRAVELING

by paigedarling0506



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, baekhyunxoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigedarling0506/pseuds/paigedarling0506
Summary: I hated being here. I hated the loud music and the blinding lights. I even hated the fact that he bought me a drink, I ended up returning it to him. But, was I supposed to hate him too?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	UNRAVELING

CHAPTER ONE  
  


☾❅ 001   
  
~  
  
Why am I here?  
  
My eyes were closed, head leaning against the chair. I could perfectly imagine what was happening around me. The loud music blasting from the dance floor was making my head throb. The drink that Mina ordered for me was way too strong, I could only take a couple of sips at first but later on emptied it because of boredom. The black, body-hugging, halter dress that reached right above my knee that she insisted for me to wear was making it hard for me to breathe.  
  
I wanted to leave so bad but I couldn’t. In fact, I shouldn’t if I didn’t want my best friend to nag me how I left her birthday celebration the next morning. Actually she’d end up bothering me for the rest of my life, so no…leaving wasn’t an option I could freely pick right now.  
  
The number of people moving and talking around me was pretty annoying. There were around seven people in the lounge Mina booked for her celebration. I was seated next to her but she had to entertain her other guests too.  
  
They might think of me as a killjoy and I couldn’t care less honestly. Aside from me and her boyfriend Tae Ha, the rest were her colleagues from work. I didn’t know most of them, the others I’ve only met once or twice. By the looks of it, they seem heavy drinkers, party goers. Maybe if it was at a different time and with different people, I might have actually enjoyed.  
  
However, the stuff I left on my desk was bothering me. I had a client presentation tomorrow that was yet to be finished. Mina and I didn’t really have enough time to meet this year because I was too busy at work and I kind of felt guilty not attending her party.   
  
I didn’t have a plan to open my eyes just yet if not for the inaudible whisper on my right ear. I instantly got irritated. Turning to the owner of the voice, I frowned. It was one of Mina’s colleagues, Hyojin. He was grinning at me which I hated. I wasn’t being a bitch for no reason at all. This guy had been obviously hitting on me and had asked me to dance several times already. Of course, I had to decline every single time. It’s not that he looked bad, he’s good looking but he seemed way too straightforward, too aggressive. He even placed a hand on my knee a while ago, the gesture earning a glare from me right away.  
  
I thought he had already gotten the message that I wanted him to vanish but oh well, maybe some people just don’t have enough IQ to comprehend.

“You might wanna dance now?” He told me, winking at me. “It might help you blend in, you know.” He added sounding a bit sarcastic.  
  
“No thank you.” I forced a smile as I refused his offer again. “I’m good.” I added, realizing that it was just the two of us left here now.  
  
Roaming my attention around, I looked for Mina and others and found them on the dance floor. They were all having fun, except me. I thought I should just really get out of here. Maybe I’d just send Mina a message that I suddenly felt sick, I needed to go.  
  
“How about we get out of here?” He said, leaning closer. “Somewhere you might actually find interesting. There’s a lot of things I can do.”  
  
There was something in the way he looked at me and I rolled my eyes. The moment I felt his hand on my waist, I immediately stood.  
  
This guy’s disgusting. Ugh! My hands balling into fists as I fought the urge to punch him. I was tempted to kick him between his legs but I didn’t wanna make a scene. For Mina, and for my _dress._  
  
“C’mon Hayeon, this isn’t how you treat your best friend’s friend.”  
  
“You’re not my friend, I don’t owe you anything.” I glared at him. “So for Pete’s sake don’t follow me.” I added in gritted teeth as I left him.  
  
My god, I felt suffocated. I mean I love Mina but I couldn’t stand her other friends. Especially that guy. I couldn’t even fathom how she was even friends with that asshole. _Ugh,_ I groaned as I struggled my way out through the packed danced floor. The music was too loud, the noise was making me dizzy. The disco lights were blinding as well as if ready to summon my migraine.  
  
I took a deep breath, desperate to fill my lungs with air but ended up coughing because of cigarette smoke. I seriously hated that smell, it activated my angry cells every time, automatically. I lifted my hands to my head as I headed to the restroom.  
  
I was aware that I saw a few guys following me with a look as I got inside. I didn’t pay attention to them because it’d be tiring to glare at them one by one.  
  
I checked my reflection on the mirror, my long hair was neatly tucked behind my ears. My lips were painted with a subtle shared of red. I must agree I looked different than I did on usual days. These heels made me 3 inches taller, standing at 168cm tonight. I looked fine outside, I thought. Deep inside, my head was a mess. Trying to push back thoughts about my family and work that caused me to be anxious all the time.  
  
Walking out of the bathroom, I refused to go back to our spot. There was no way I’d be sitting next to that pervert. I walked towards the bartender’s counter instead. Leaning towards the counter, I thought of what to order but was distracted when I felt my phone vibrate on my hand. It was a message from my boss reminding me of the client presentation I had to do tomorrow. I could never rest, my brain could never. The truth was, this presentation’s so important, I might actually get fired if I mess it up. This was so frustrating.  
  
Sighing, I placed my phone on the counter. My brain was trying to decide what thoughts to entertain but dismissed it when the bartender handed me a drink.  
  
“I didn’t order it.” I told him right away exasperatedly, pushing the drink back to him.  
  
“Someone said you looked like you need a drink.” He replied, offering the drink to me.   
  
“Who?” I frowned.  
  
He didn’t answer, he looked to his right instead. Following his gaze, I found a man in an all-black outfit who was seated three chairs away from where I was. He was alone, in fact it was just the two of us on this side. I couldn’t see his face since it was a bit dim in this area and he was drinking, the bottle obstructing my view.  
  
“Just tell him I don’t need it.” I refused. “I can afford to buy my own drink.” I told the bartender, sounding ungrateful.  
  
“You know what, why don’t you tell him yourself.” He answered leaving me with the drink as a customer called him from the other side. “I’m a bit busy making a living here.”  
  
Leaving me no choice, I took the drink in my hand and walked towards the man who bought it. I stood next to him but he didn’t acknowledge my presence. I raised an eyebrow only to dismiss my attitude when I happened to stare at his side profile. Not gonna lie, he looked fine from this view, actually more than fine. From where I stood, I could also smell his manly scent that instantly filled my senses. I watched how his Adam’s apple move as he swallowed, for a moment I was mesmerized which my rational self immediately contradicted with.  
  
I shook my head sideways as I remembered my intention, my anger and frustrations getting the best of me.  
  
“Excuse me.” I said, catching his attention right away. “I believe this belongs to you.” I went on, meeting his dark irises.  
  
He stared at me, unblinking, unmoving. I even thought he’d search me from head to toe like what other guys would do but he didn’t.  
  
“Yes.” He answered, his voice low.  
  
His face on full display and this close was so distracting in such a good way. His black hair was styled naturally and I almost gasped when he brushed them away from his forehead with his fingers. His brows, his eyes, his nose…his mouth every part of his face looked so good, I didn’t know which one to appreciate first. And I just had to gulp when I noticed his eyes seemingly examining every part of my face as well. I grew conscious right away, I had to clear my throat. Yeah, that wasn’t so smooth but it wasn’t like I was trying to get his attention or something, I told myself.  
  
“However, that belongs to you now.” He said, snapping me out of my own thoughts.  
  
He didn’t sound arrogant nor flashy. He said it so casually, I didn’t know how to take it. For some reason, his aura wasn’t off but wasn’t welcoming either.

“I’m sorry Mister.” I muttered. “But I can buy my own drink.” I placed the glass next to him, not wanting to get more curious about him.  
  
I was about to turn my heels to leave but I saw Hyojin coming and by the looks of it, he was going to approach me again. Panicking a bit, I walked back to the guy I was talking to. I sat next to him, took the drink I returned which of course earned a _look_ from him. I didn’t dare meet his eyes and drank instead. When I felt Hyojin’s presence behind me, I leaned closer to the guy and even let out of a fake laugh.  
  
The guy gave me a weird look, then it turned into something else. He must be thinking that I was a lunatic and regretting buying me a drink. Then I saw him glance behind us, probably finding a standing Hyojin there. He went back to stare at me but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Wow your jokes are amazing.” I told him, half laughing, placing my hand over his arm on the counter. “I’m glad you bought me a drink.” I said, this time a bit louder intending Hyojin to hear it.  
  
I stared at the man intently, as if I was all ears to what he was about to say. I would have looked like I was openly flirting with him. Wow, he looked hella good though, the voice in my head wanting to take over.  
  
“He’s gone.” He informed.  
  
Relieved, I took the drink in my hand, brought it to my mouth before emptying it. The drink burned in my throat but I swallowed it all. _Ugh_ I hate that Hyojin guy, my blood boils!  
  
“So.” He muttered, his eyes watching me as I wiped my mouth. “That was why you looked like you needed a drink.”  
  
I stared at him quietly, hesitant to admit at first but later on accepted my defeat. When I thought that he was trying to stifle a smile, I gave in and let out of a small laugh.  
  
“You’re right.” I admitted. “That guy was just so annoying. He’s been hitting on me and even asked me to get out of here. He’s so creepy, I swear.” I whined, rolling my eyes.  
  
He scoffed and it caught my attention right away. Then the curve on his mouth turned into a cocky smile. And damn, I almost got blinded. I had to blink my eyes and instantly blamed it on the alcohol. This must be the liquid.  
  
“What did you make me drink?” I asked him in a casual tone. “Why did you suddenly look so hot?” I added, my voice low not wanting him to hear my verbalized thoughts.  
  
“What?” He asked curiously.  
  
“Nothing, I just suddenly feel hot.” I lied and realized how wrong it sounded right away.  
  
“Did you just say you feel hot?” He turned to me with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“I uhm…I m-mean…” I stuttered like an idiot as I lifted my hands to fan my face. “Like warm kind of hot.”  
  
“You really look hot.” He told me as he smirked, bobbing his head.  
  
I just had to gulp, staring back at him.  
  
“I mean…” He shrugged. “Warm kind of hot.” He added in a matter of fact tone.  
  
We both laughed a bit and ended up talking more. Just the light subjects, nothing deep. However, I think I ranted how I didn’t like Mina’s other friends and the idea that I was supposed to be at home preparing for my presentation. We ordered another round of drinks and another one after that. Then I felt extremely dizzy, intoxicated. I wasn’t sure but maybe I asked him to dance but I almost fell on my face when we were heading to the dance floor if not for his fast reflex to hold me by the waist. He held me so tight, my hands were flat on his toned chest. I looked up to meet his eyes and noticed how fast my heart beat was. I could feel him breathing so close as mine hitched. My throat running dry as I stared at his lips.  
  
“You wanna get out of here?” I heard him ask, distracting me from my inappropriate thoughts.  
  
I frowned at him though I didn’t really intend to.  
  
“I mean, you know…” He added, sounding defensive. “To cool down. We’re kinda drunk.”  
  
I didn’t know for sure if it was still just the alcohol or something else but I found him so cute trying to justify his remark.  
  
“Let’s go. I’ll die if I stay in the place for another minute.” I smiled as I took his hand.  
  
***  
  
There were other people passing and the music was still so loud in my ears.   
  
When we were on the dim hallway walking side by side, I couldn’t help but acknowledge the building tension between us. I was a hundred percent aware of his shoulders slightly brushing against mine as we took our way out. I was fully aware that it was probably nothing but my head was exaggerating already. I thought of how good it must feel to be inside his arms. I had to fight the urge to glance at him and smile like an idiot. However, when I was accidentally bumped with guy, he grabbed me by the arm and held him close to him. I stared at him as he glared at the other man.  
  
It was the sudden rush of air outside that brought me back to my senses. Given the halter dress that I was wearing, I shivered. I hugged myself with my arms as I turned to him.  
  
“Is this your idea of _cooling down_?” I asked, couldn’t help but laugh at how lame I sounded.  
  
I heard his small laugh too right before I stopped when I noticed him putting his black blazer around me. The sudden warmth brought by the fabric of his jacket was an instant relief. I slipped my arms inside the sleeves.   
  
“Glad it worked.” He replied. “My blazer finally got the chance to hug you.”  
  
“You can hug me too.” I said, my sane self was not aware that I just verbalized my thoughts. “I mean, only if you want.”  
  
He gazed at me as if contemplating on what I just said.  
  
“I might want something more than that.” He answered, that handsome smirk never missed my attention.  
  
My heartbeat grew wild, beating so loud. I must be crazy, exchanging lines like these with someone I just met. We stared at each other for a few seconds before we got distracted by men yelling at each other a few meters away from us.  
  
“My car is parked across, we need to cross the street.” He informed before he grabbed my hand and led the way.

We crossed the street and instead of watching out for cars, my eyes and my thoughts were focused on him as he was ahead of me. For some reason, I knew that he would look after me. The words he said before those men yelled, bothering me.  
  
Who is this man? And why do I feel at ease with him? I’ve known myself very well and I was certain that I would never go out with a stranger like this. But now? How is this even possible?  
  
When he glanced at me, my heart almost did a somersault. The moment his eyes left mine, I darted my attention on our hands. His grip was so tight as if not wanting to let me go. I smirked at myself knowing I was just overthinking. This wasn’t even gonna end romantic. My drunk self was making me think of crazy thoughts.  
  
The moment we reached his car, I noticed how good looking it was just like him. If my blurry and drunk brain wasn’t making up logos, it was a black Audi.  
  
He led me to the passenger’s seat but my loser-self had to lose my balance and almost fell on my face again for the second time. I laughed my embarrassment as I felt him pin me against his car.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m just not so good with heels.” I reasoned out, blaming it on my shoes of course. “Had to do it to fake my height.”  
  
I still had a smile on my face when I looked up to meet his eyes. The curve on my mouth disappeared at the intensity of his gaze. He looked so serious, his hand on my arms tightened. I saw how he swallowed and it made my throat run dry. My attention fell on his slightly parted lips and if my hands were not pinned on my sides, I would’ve touched them. His entire presence was becoming too much for me to handle. His scent was making my head spin and before I could even continue describing everything I liked about him, he pulled me away from the car and led to an alleyway in the middle of the two nearby buildings. It was dark and empty.  
  
My heart was beating so loud, it was deafening. It was the only thing I could hear. Well, not until I heard a thump when my back kinda hit the wall. It didn’t hurt, that I was certain of and this was the last thought my brain was able to process before his lips came crashing against mine. The feel of his warm lips on mine, suddenly making me more intoxicated. His mouth was rough and aggressive that I had to make an effort to keep up with his pace. He was kissing me like we didn’t have enough time to do this, like we were of getting caught. Like it was the first and the last time. It probably was.  
  
His kiss defeated every part of me that was still sane. It was so good, there was nothing left in me to stop him from what he was doing. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck as I clung for support. I was drowning, like gasping for air. My thoughts lost in an ocean. His hands, I was so aware of them tracing the curve of my waist up. They felt so good, leaving that tingling sensations. So good, I had to tug at his lower lip which earned a groan from him.  
  
We were panting, our breaths ragged when we took a split second to look at each other. Damn, the universe should forgive me how much I wanted him right now. My head was throbbing and my thoughts were all over the place. How could I want him this bad was unexplanable, unreasonable even. I pulled him again wanting him to continue kissing me. I felt his smile on my mouth and for some reason it turned me even more. This time, he kissed me slow and needy. He played with my lips, nibbling them and it felt so damn good, it turned my knees to jelly. He must have felt how it made me weak, he lifted my legs and circled them around his waist. He pushed and pinned me against the wall and the friction my back was creating with the concrete wall was sending my thoughts all over the place.  
  
I was drunk, it was okay. I wouldn’t see him again, it’s okay. I kept repeating in my head. He didn’t need to know that _I wasn’t this kind of girl._   
I wasn’t...but there was something irresistible about him. I was too weak to resist. I was too human not to break my walls for him.  
  
  
  
  
☾❅   
  
  



End file.
